Green Wraith
by BlueCowl54
Summary: What happens when Global Justice lies to Kim Possible and accidentally kills her trying to get at Shego? But who's to say that dismembered left arm means her death?


**Chapter One**

_ Kim Possible stood in the middle of the blazing chaos of the warehouse. Fire raged around her, consuming the crates and boxes around her in explosions of sparks and heat. A black and green blur caught her eye and a fist collided with her cheek before she could react. Pain barely registered to her as she stared up into cocky emerald eyes._

_ "You need to get out of here!" Kim screamed, blood steadily flowing from her lip. "It was all a trap! A trap to kill you! Get out!"_

_ The ebony-haired woman's eyes clouded in confusion. "You were going to kill me?" Her green and black gloved hands clenched into fists._

_ "I… What? No!" Kim exclaimed. "I don't want to kill you! Why would I?"_

_ Emerald eyes stared intently into olive eyes, looking for any untruths. There were none._

_ "I believe yo-"Her words were cut off as the last explosion detonated, shaking the floor. Kim Possible scrambled up from her position on the ground._

_ "Go!" Kim yelled, "Get out of here!" Rushing at the cat-suited woman, she flung her arms out at her, pushing the ebony-haired woman away. "Now!"_

_ Shego stumbled at Kim's push. "Princess, I'm not leaving without you. Not if I can help it." She twisted around and grabbed Kim's wrists. Kim stared into Shego's eyes, disbelief coloring her olive eyes._

_ "Shego," was all she could get out before Shego crushed her lips against hers. The world faded instantly as warm lips moved against hers, unleashing deeply buried emotions and desires. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and Shego, in turn, placed her hands on Kim's waist._

_ The kiss was brief, as a loud rumbling sound broke into their consciousness. Pushing her hands hard against Shego's shoulders, Kim shoved the woman away from her._

_ "Go!" Her scream followed Shego as she fell down onto the ground. "You need to go!" _

_ "I'm not leaving without you, Princess!" _

_ The rumbling noise grew into a loud cracking noise as a part of the ceiling caved in above them from the intense heat from the fire. Shego instinctively flipped out of the falling debris' way, but Kim didn't. She barely got the time to look up in horror as the chunks of ceiling rained down on her._

_ "Princess!"_

_ Zzzzz…_

The video lapsed into a static silence. Betty Director threw the remote down in rage, having watched the recording for the umpteenth time that night. Her body quivered in furious lamentation, and intense shock. Kim Possible… Dead.

Shego, the original target… Alive.

There were no words to describe this extreme failure.

The plan was to trap Shego in the warehouse, using Kim as a stalling tool. Then, the incendiary bombs would go off, destroying the warehouse into an ashy ruin. Kim would get the signal to leave right before the bombs went off. Shego would be dead once the flames died down, her charred body hidden beneath the crumbling and melted ceiling. It all could be blamed on her plasma powers and that she got reckless in her fight with Kim, and burned the place down.

And with Global Justice backing Betty, then who would believe Kim if she decided to go against their actions? Nobody would, nobody would believe that an organization so honest would do such a heinous act. People would believe Kim Possible felt guilty that it was the fight with her that killed Shego and that she didn't want the blame so she accused GJ for it.

At least, that's what GJ wanted people to believe. And GJ was financially capable of pulling several strings and technologically advanced enough to make the most ridiculous lie sound like the most obvious truth.

Doctor Betty Director lied to Kim. She told the red-haired girl that Shego would be captured and jailed in a new cell specifically made to withstand her powers. That the signal Kim heard was so that she could get out of the warehouse so that GJ troops would capture the exhausted convict.

Somehow, Kim figured out the true plan. The puzzle pieces came together in the nineteen year old's head, sending distress signals. Kim must have figured it out from seeing a poorly placed bomb or an open crate that housed one. It all fell apart so quickly, there's absolutely no way to rectify this tragedy.

And now it was Kim's body that smoldered beneath the still flaming desecration. Tomorrow morning the fire will be done burning and then everyone will see Kim's remains. The same story will apply, only just a few alterations to make it fit.

"Shego killed Kim Possible," Betty murmured quietly to herself. "That's what we'll tell the world. That it's all Shego's fault." It would work, and no one could prove it otherwise. Who else would kill Kim Possible? Everyone would believe it, seeing as how Shego was her nemesis.

Plopping down onto her leather chair, Betty began to work on the story and plans to tell the whole of GJ what to say at any and all questions on Kim Possible's death.

…

Shego clutched her hair tightly in her hands, pacing around her flat. Adrenaline still flowed through her, along with several uncontrollable emotions. A tear left trails on her face and her cat suit was marred with soot. Several areas of her suit were burnt and her hands were blistering. The pain didn't do anything to her current state however.

Her lips were slightly stained with blood, Kim's blood from when Shego kissed her. Shego remembered how tightly Kim had clutched her, in fear for Shego's life.

"Princess… Kimmie..." Shego slouched down against the wall, her face in her hands and her raven hair in a singed and unruly mess. "Why did you do this to me?"

Shego loved Kim, but she won't admit it. How can an enemy love to hero? It makes no sense for Yang to love Ying, they're opposites. Yet, how could Yang be Yang without Ying? How could Ying exist without Yang? Most people assume love and hate are opposites yet they're on the same spectrum. They're strong feelings a person has, love and hate are sentimental.

If someone were to ask Shego what she thought the opposite of love or hate is, she would say Indifference. Indifference was in sync with boredom and was on the same spectrum as interest, which overlapped the love and hate level. Indifference meant you felt nothing, cared nothing for something.

Interest overlapped the two emotions because you have curiosity with the objects of your affection or repulsion. Wondering what it'd be like to do something with them, or doing something to them. One can almost make a diagram using the letter T. The horizontal line would be the love/hate spectrum, where the horizontal line met the vertical would be interest and the lonesome end of the line would be Indifference.

Her affection for Kim found ways to show itself in the brief and conflicted meetings they had. The playful banter, the nicknames that could be used affectionately and mockingly, along with the fighting were examples of how the love manifested itself. Kim even reciprocated the signs, giving teasing banter back and even starting some of the more than innocent fighting moves.

There was a spark between them, a very unusual connection. Their fights unleashed some of the desire from their physical attraction to one another and their witty banter intertwined with their small breaks from trying to catch their breaths. It was very unusual and it was an interest that they both adamantly chose to ignore.

Their adamant wills wore down quickly.

Refusal to admit their attraction to one another dragged them down. Their stubbornness and image were the only things that curbed their yearning hearts and growing lust. Shego's heart had grown tired from the restrictions, but the only thing that kept her from confessing was her competitive outlook on it. She wanted Kim to confess first, a part of Shego wanted to break Kim and her thought was that whoever caved first was the loser. Kim also saw it that way.

It was a game they played. A twisted perversion of Cat and Mouse.

_There's no way she could have survived, _her mind said. _The ceiling fell on top of her, how would she be able to survive?_

"Damn it!" Shego cried, "She's Kim fucking Possible! She can do anything!" Gritting her teeth, Shego thrashed her head back and forth in a violent denial. "She can't be dead, she wouldn't accept it."

…

_Next Morning_

Kim Possible hid beneath a bush, fresh pain racking her body. The area around her left eye was bright red and blistered. The eye itself was milky and rheumy from the sparks that flew into her face. She clutched her arm, at least, what was left of it. Her arm was cleanly cut right above the elbow, but it wasn't bleeding, it was cauterized.

A phantom pain had her writhing from the agony, gritting her teeth to keep from making a sound. She was not very far from the burned ruin of the warehouse and GJ Agents circled the area, looking for her remains. The sound of debris moving and banging against machinery or other debris was a sound that was easily ignored once one got used to it.

What was hard to ignore was the burning anger in her gut that flared at every blur of blue and familiar voices that screeched in her ears. They had already found her dismembered left arm and crushed Kimmunicator. Kim could hear Betty's words and bit back snarls as hatred sparked within her.

"This is all you could find?" Betty's voice carried through the background noise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Doctor Director. It was we could find of Kim Possible," A Global Justice Agent informed her.

A heavy sigh. "Alright. You know what to tell reporters," Betty stated.

"The cover story? Inside and out."

"Good. The world will know it was Shego who killed Kim Possible."

…

_ This story idea was made by Yogurthfrost, I'm simply borrowing it :P And crediting him._

_ Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Na-da!_


End file.
